Girl of my dream
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Willy Wonka has dreamed about a girl that he has found of his dream and the girl he has met, talked and found is a Brazilian women named Zoey. When she lives with him in his factory they learned that they both have a chocolate factory, so they're factory is different.
1. New friend to talk to

Willy Wonka lives in a factory with his loompa oompas and he loves that when his friends visits his factory all the time, and some days he feels lonely; he wanted a friend. Someone to talk to, someone who loves candy because candy is his life, someone to laugh with but he just doesn't feel the same in some lonely days.

_Maybe a friend from another country won't be so bad, why not if I look at some single women from Brazil._ Willy Wonka fought for a moment, and that gave him a idea _That's it! I'll find a girl from Brazil to talk to, and hopefully one day I'll have her as a girlfriend. Then husband and wife and one day we'll have kids, I'l always wanted to have a family._ Willy Wonka looked on his laptop of Brazilian women that are single. He looked from page to page til he found one that is beautiful.

_Wow, look at this girl...Zoey Annie Jewel Amazon, let's look at her bio._ Willy Wonka sees that Zoey is age 22 at his age and he smiled as he looked more of her bio said that she has a sister name Asia from India, and she owns a chocolate factory in Brazil. He's eyes were flooded with love.

_She's my kind of girl now, I'll get her before anyone else does._ Willy Wonka typed a letter in his computer and went to bed after her send the letter and turned off his laptop and put it away and went to sleep.

The next day Zoey typed back from Willy Wonka's letter.

"Mr Wonka, what are you doing?"

"Violet well, I'm talking to a Brazilian women on my computer."

"Are you looking at singles of that type of girl?" Violet asked.

"Yes I am, because I've wanted a girlfriend for a long tome Violet. So Zoey's send me a letter a replay from my last letter."

"Can you read me what it says?"

"Sure I will Violet, it says..."

_To Willy Wonka_

_I'm Zoey Annie Jewel Amazon, I am 22 years old and I notice that you're the same age at me LOL._

_I have a 20 year old step sister named Asia and she's from India and she loves my chocolate factory, I have one too and I also have loompa oompas that work for me. And I was lonely when my other boyfriend from China since I was in high school til he moved back to China from Brazil and I missed him so that's when we broke up. But now that I have you single we'll be friends._

_I understood that you have not a girlfriend since your last girlfriend who was from India, I hope to come to your factory one day Willy Wonka._

_Love Zoey Amazon_

"Wow, that was amazing letter. Do you want her as a girlfriend?"

"Let's not go there yet Violet, maybe I will but I need to get to know her more."

A couple days later, Willy Wonka was still on his laptop talking to his friend online.

"Do you have have facebook Willy Wonka?"

"Yes I do." Willy Wonka send a friend request and Zoey respond to it and they were now friends on facebook.

"Mr Wonka, what are you doing?" Veruca asked.

"I'm on facebook with my new friend Zoey."

"Wow, I see. Can she be friends with me and Violet like you are?"

"We'll see Veruca, she might not know you yet. But I can tell Zoey much about you and Violet."

"Thanks Willy Wonka." Veruca gave Willy Wonka a hug.

"I gave you my word Veruca."

After 6 months of being friends on facebook and talking to each other Willy Wonka and Zoey have been friends and they love being friends on their sites.

_"So Willy Wonka, would you like to see pictures of my chocolate factory?"_ Willy Wonka read what Zoey replayed and he replayed to Zoey "Yes I would love to Zoey, show me some pictures." the next thing Willy Wonka saw pictures of what Zoey's chocolate factory looked like in Brazil the chocolate river and waterfall was white chocolate and Willy Wonka was shocked and surprise, he has not seen white chocolate before or had some in his life.

_"Wow Zoey, I've never seen white chocolate before. Your factory is amazing, wanna see my factory of what it looks like."_ Willy Wonka send pictures to Zoey of what his chocolate factory looks like and Zoey saw it all. She has never seen brown chocolate and had any before so she replayed back to Will Wonka and it said _"Wow Willy Wonka, I've never seen brown chocolate before and your factory is amazing."_

Willy Wonka loves to talk to Zoey and they chatted every day on facebook, Willy Wonka was playing a game on facebook and notice that Zoey has message him.

"What does this say?" Willy Wonka checked and Zoey send him a notice it said "Willy Wonka, I was planing on coming to the states to see your chocolate factory. I've always wanted to see what it looked like and I've loved to see it when I get there, so when can I come to the states to see your factory?" Willy Wonka knew Zoey wants to see his factory up close for real, and he knows that Zoey wanted to be friends with him for real.

So her replay saying "What month are you able to come?" then after 5 minutes after Willy Wonka went to the bathroom Zoey replayed he read it and said "How's March 6th sound?" Willy Wonka looked at his calendar and he replayed by saying "Sounds good to me, I have no plans on that day."

Then Zoey replayed and said "Great Willy Wonka, see you after Christmas."

During Christmas holidays Willy Wonka was day dreaming about his friend from Brazil was coming to live in his factory, Violet and Veruca were playing in the candy as they ran into Willy Wonka who was relaxing in the chocolate.

"Hey Willy Wonka." Veruca said as she and Violet jumped in the chocolate and swam to Willy Wonka who was about to fall asleep.

"So Willy Wonka, I heard that Zoey is coming here to live with us. Isn't this great?"

"I guess so."

"What's the matter Wonka?"

"Are you upset or something?"

"No, I'm just excited and nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Veruca asked "Are you nervous about having Zoey here?"

"I am a little." Willy Wonka replied as he climbed out of the chocolate river with the two girls.

"Can you explain to us why you're nervous of having Zoey living here?"

"It's just, when she gets her I don't know what she'll look like."

"That's one."

"Anything else?"

"I have more reasons why; what if Zoey doesn't like my chocolate? what if she doesn't like me? what if she doesn't like any of you?"

"She'll like your chocolate Wonka, and she'll like you just like we do." Violet replied.

"And she'll like me and Violet along with Mike, Charlie and Augustus."

"I'm sure you girls are right, I must not be so negative."

"That's right Willy Wonka, time to plan on Zoey when she comes here."

"Let's go do that now girls."

end of chapter 1

**Ok so the next chapter will be the Zoey chapter so enjoy this one.**


	2. New girl in town

In Brazil in a house near her chocolate factory, Zoey was getting ready to leave to the states to see Willy Wonka to live in his factory and meet him in real person.

"So Zoey have you got everything you would need?"

"Mom I have everything I need."

"Ok Zoey dear, just checking."

"I'll be downstairs mom." Zoey replied as she grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket and grabbed her bags with her father's help carrying the bags downstairs and they loaded it into the car.

"Who will take over your factory while you're gone Zoey?"

"Asia, I'm going to let you have my factory and take care of my loompa oompas."

"Really Zoey?"

"I mean it Asia."

"Yay! thanks Zoey! you're the best sister I ever have." Asia got so excited even she's Zoey's step sister and she's from India she gave Zoey a hug "I've been waiting for a while to have your factory, take care of the oompa loompas and thanks for letting me do this for you."

"No problem Asia, how can I ever forget." Zoey replied as she return a hug to her half sister.

"Ok Zoey, we'll be here if you need us. You have your cell number, so we can call you anytime."

"Thanks mom. I have your number, I have daddy's number and I have Asia's number incase if I need any of you."

"Ok Zoey, we'll take you to airport so you'll be there at 4:30 am."

"Thanks dad."

"I sure should get to bed, it's 8 o clock right now." Zoey yawned and sighed "I need to get up very early tonight for my flight."

"Good night Zo."

"Night Asia."

"Good night Zoey Annie Jewel Amazon."

"Good night daddy."

"Sweet dreams Zoey."

"Sweet dreams to you to mommy."

After a couple hours of sleep Zoey woke up at 3:30 she made coffee for herself and her family, they all got dressed and they were ready to take Zoey to the airport so she can go to the states to meet Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory.

"Ok Zoey, we're all the in car." her mother said as Zoey got in the car and she didn't forget anything she jumped in and they drove her to the airport.

At 4:00 Zoey and her family were at the airport, her family got some people that carry her bags into her plane that leaves for the states and Zoey got her ticked for her flight.

"I'll call you mom and dad when I'm in the states."

"Don't forget me Zoey."

"I won't Asia, promise me you'll take care of my factory and my loompa oompas."

"I promise Zoey, I'll be sure that nothing ever happens to your factory." Asia gave Zoey a picture she drew of her horses named Tuesday her 12 year old chestnut thoroughbred mare with a blaze, and Max her 11 year old black thoroughbred gelding with a star.

"Aww so sweet Asia, they're in my heart even they'll be with you back at our farm."

"They'll think of you Zoey, one day you'll come here to visit."

"I'll keep this drawing with me." Zoey replied as she let a tear out of her right eye.

"We'll miss you Zoey, but we'll call you anytime we want."

"And I'll call you back to see how are you doing."

"Flight to the states is leaving in 15 minutes."

"I've got to go to my flight, but I love you all." Zoey replied as she and her family walked to the plane where she was about to go on.

"I love you sister."

"I love you to Asia, goodbye."

"I love you Zoey Annie Jewel Amazon." her father gave Zoey a hug as Zoey let another tear out of her eye.

"I love you too daddy, so much I love my family."

"I will never forget you Zoey, I love my baby."

"I love you too mommy, and I will never forget you."

"You better get going sis and get a seat."

"Thanks Asia." Zoey climbed the stairs as she reached to the plane entrance she looked at her family one more time and sighed "Goodbye mom, dad and Asia. I love you so much, I'll never forget you."

Zoey walked and grabbed a seat that was near her bag incase if she needs anything and another 15 minutes later she was off to the states.

Zoey was on her phone telling Willy Wonka on facebook that she's on her way, he replied and said that he'll be waiting for her at his factory.

"Hello miss, would you like anything?"

"I would love a drink please sir."

"Ok then, you're drink will be here in a minute."

Zoey was excited to be in the states to see Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory and she had her drink as was so tired she fell asleep in her plane."

The next morning Zoey woke up and noticing that she was in the states and her plane was landing.

"We'll be landing in the states in a few minutes, so thank you for being in our flight."

"Wow, I'm excited to get out so I can see Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory."

After a hour later Zoey's bags were taken to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory and Zoey was walking down the town to see what's there before going to see Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory.

"Wow, this is amazing. Better than my country towns." Zoey started walking and visiting places but then she didn't know where she was going til she looked at her phone and asked her phone how to get to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Oh darn, my phone's being stubborn with me." Zoey put her phone in her purse and looked around her, buildings were everywhere she turned they were amazing. She saw a store that sells Wonka, she ran into that store to ask someone to how to get to Willy Wonka's factory.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you?"

"Hello there, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything you say young lady."

"Do you know how to get to Willy Wonka's factory?" Zoey asked "My phone's being stubborn on me."

"Yes I do know how to get there; you walk straight down Maximus street where this store is right now, then you cross the road on your left then you'll walk straight down Castaway street then when you get to the second lights you'll cross on your right and walk down Maple street and in 3 minutes you'll be at Wonka's factory."

"Ok thank you sir, I'm glad that I know where to go now. Goodbye and thank you." Zoey walked down the road and now knows where to go.

And in 6 minutes she was at Willy Wonka's factory, she was excited and nervous.

_What if Willy Wonka doesn't like me? what if I don't like him? what if I don't like his factory or his chocolate?_ Zoey knew she had to be not negative, she wants to see Willy Wonka. So she looked and saw the gates were closed.

"The gates are closed?" Zoey pushed the gates and one of them opened, she stepped inside and looked around "Hello? anyone here?"

In the factory Veruca and Violet can now see Zoey is now in the building.

"Ok Willy Wonka, Zoey's here. Now you go down and greet her to the factory."

"I'm nervous."

"I know you are, you've never have met her in person yet."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will Wonka, now you go down and welcome her. Or she'll just leave on you." Veruca said as Willy Wonka splashed some water in his face and he was ready to see her, he walked to the front door to the gate. He took a deep breath and opened the door a little bit to see a long blonde hair Brazilian women she had peach skin, she had blue sky eyes as she turned to see the door cracked. She didn't know who was seeing her til she turned around and saw Tony and Chris, she didn't know her friends from the factory had followed her.

"How did you get on the plane and followed me here?"

"We snuck in Zoey."

"You two Brazilian children, I didn't know you were coming with me."

"Your mom and dad sent us here."

"They didn't tell me that, I'll deal with this later. Let's go in the factory and meet Willy Wonka." Zoey and her friends walked to the door when Willy Wonka opened the door and Zoey stopped and stared at him. He was wearing a top hat, wearing red, he had pale skin and he has violet eyes. Zoey just had her eyes being flooded with love.

"Zoey are you ok?"

"Zoey wake up."

Zoey walked to Willy Wonka but Tony and Chris didn't know that Zoey was in love.

"Welcome to my factory Zoey."

"It's a pleasure Willy Wonka." Zoey smiled and talked very sexy.

"You talk very...Sexy."

"You like it sexy?"

"I do, I've never seen a women talk like that before." Willy Wonka was blown away by his friend's voice.

"I've never seen a man who is handsome like this before." Zoey was blown away by what her friend is wearing.

"I'm Willy Wonka, the owner of the factory."

"I'm Zoey, I'm the owner of my other factory in Brazil. But it's my sister's now I've found who would take care of it while I'm here."

"That's good is your sister Indian?"

"Yes she is, we talked online."

"Now I remember, and who are those two Brazilian children?"

"Those two are Tony and Chris."

"They're cute, now let's go in. I'll show you my whole factory."

"Ok Mr Wonka, you're pretty cute."

"Thank you Zoey." Willy Wonka gave Zoey a hug "You're very beautiful Zoey."

"Thank you Willy."

While Willy Wonka and Zoey with Tony and Chris were taken around the factory Veruca and Violet saw two Brazilian children.

"Who are those children?"

"I don't know, one had blonde hair like you Violet."

"I wonder if he chews gum."

"And look at that other boy Violet, he has my color or hair and he looks like me."

"Weird, they look like us." Violet replied.

At the area where Willy Wonka makes gobstoppers Veruca and Violet appear.

"Who are those two girls?"

"They look like us Chris."

"Those two are Violet and Veruca, they live in my factory too."

"I'm Tony."

"I'm Veruca." Veruca and Tony shook hands.

"Hello?" Chris asked between 2 chews.

"Hi? on hello there."

"You chew gum too?"

"Why yes I do, why?"

"I'm just asking." Chris said "I'm Chris."

"I'm Violet, it's nice to meet you."

Willy Wonka looked at Zoey, his eyes just can't take it away from the girl of his dreams. Zoey looked at Willy Wonka, her eyes just can't take it away from the man of her dreams.

"What's up with Willy Wonka?"

"And the new Brazilian women?" Veruca asked to her best friend as the two girls looked at each other and wonder what's going on, the two boys wondered about what's up with Zoey and they were like the same thing.

Zoey and Willy hugged each other very close and they showed how much they love each other, but this isn't over yet. It's the beginning.

end of chapter 2

"I've always wanted to come here Wonka."

"I've always loved people who like candy to come here, and you're my special


	3. Dreams

After a few weeks of Willy and Zoey getting to know each other, Willy Wonka was having dreams about being with Zoey and thinking about how much his life will be any better than this. He wanted to marry her and he also wanted to have a family with her. Zoey was having dreams about being with Willy and thinking about how much her life will be any better than this, she wanted to marry him and she also wanted to have a family with him. These dreams are in their minds right now.

"Morning Zoey, sleep well?"

"Morning Wonka, and I slept pretty well. And I had a dream last night."

"I did too Zoey, do you wanna hear mine first?"

"Sure, what was it Willy Wonka?" Zoey asked as she sat down and had a sip of her coffee.

"I dreamed that we both went on a date, and you hugged me." Willy looked at Zoey started to giggle.

"I think that was funny wasn't it." Zoey then started bursting out laughing, Willy Wonka's laugh joined in with Zoey's.

"How embarassing will that be if it was real, and everyone was watching us?"

"Really? if everyone was watching us, we'll be so embarassed more." Willy Wonka laughed as he calmed himself down along with Zoey.

"Ok Willy Wonka, wanna hear about my dream."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I dreamed that you asked me out on a date when Veruca and Violet with Tony and Chris hearing you, and they were watching us hug about it." Willy Wonka then bursted out laughing.

"Now ho embarassing will that be if it happened for real?"

"Really embarrassing Wonka."

Later on that day Violet and Veruca were playing in the candy as they saw Zoey near the chocolate river looking herself pretty.

"She's so beautiful Veruca."

"I'm so jealous about this." Violet replied.

Willy Wonka was in the chocolate river swimming til he saw Zoey, he went under the chocolate and swam to Zoey and jumped up and pulled Zoey in the chocolate and she came out covered in chocolate.

"Ah!"

"Haha, you fell for it Zoey."

"I'll get you next time Wonka, I didn't know that was coming."

"Did you did that with your x boyfriend?"

"A couple years ago I did, at my factory. he was mad, he did that to me too." Zoey replied as she shook herself to get the chocolate off of her. Willy Wonka did the same thing when he got out and Zoey hugged Willy Wonka who was covered in a little bit of chocolate still stuck to him.

"You're pretty cute Willy Wonka, and you smell like strawberries."

"You're beautiful Zoey, and you smell like frosty ice."

"Aww you're sweet Wonka."

"And you're even sweeter Zoey." Wonka replied as they looked at each other they're so in love each other.

The next day Willy Wonka and Zoey has never dreamed about anything else but each other's life would be so much better than anything.

"I had another dream Willy Wonka."

"What is it Zoey, go ahead."

"I dreamed that we went on a date and we had our first kiss."

"Oh my gosh Zoey, I had a dream that was like this one."

"Go ahead Wonka."

"I dreamed that we had our first kiss in my factory."

"Oh my gosh Wonka, that would be different than on a date."

"It will, but I just can't take my eyes off of you."

"I just can't take my eyes away from you Wonka, you're my dream."

"You are too Zoey." Wonka gave Zoey a hug as Zoey let a tear out of her eye.

Later on that day Willy Wonka was in his room alone with Veruca and Violet wondered about what's going on with Zoey and himself.

"Hello Mr Wonka, I heard that you and Zoey are getting along very well."

"Yes, we're getting along very well."

"And I heard that your mind and eyes can't be taken away from hers."

"I just love her girls, that's what my mind and eyes are right now."

"You love her?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then why not ask her out."

"What if she doesn't want to go on a date with me?"

"She will Wonka, just be yourself." Violet replied.

"Yeah, just be yourself and this will work."

"You girls are right."

"And you've been dreaming or you with her together."

"I have, and these are only dreams about me and Zoey now."

"I think you're in love with her."

"I am, I can't take my eyes off of her beautiful eyes. When I stare at her eyes, they make me feel like I'm in the sky."

"I wonder if she likes you and is in love with you."

"I bet she id."

In the candy room Zoey was lying down on the grass with Tony and Chris noticing what Zoey is feeling right now.

"Hello Zoey I heard that you and Willy Wonka are getting along very well."

"We are getting along very well."

"And I heard that you can't take your eyes off of that cute man."

"I can't nothing will let me take my eyes off of him."

"Wow, someone's in love here."

"I know, I can't stop falling in love with him. He's just so cute."

"Veruca and Violet told us that Willy Wonka will take you out on a date, one day. How amazing will that be?"

"Amazing Chris."

"What's wrong Zoey, why are you so nervous?"

"What if he dumps me on our first date? what if he doesn't like me?" Zoey asked as she began to cry.

"He won't do any of this Zoey, we'll never dump you and I bet her really likes you."

"Do you think so?" Zoey asked as she calmed down and stopped crying.

"We think so."

"If he doesn't like you or he dumps you, we'll teach him a lesson or two."

"Aww, thanks boys I'm so glad you're both here with me."

"Yeah, and any way he is in love with you. Remember a few weeks ago you've been in love when you both first met?"

"Yes, but why was he in love with me? I can feel this shiver down my spine."

"He knows how beautiful you are, and how pretty you are."

"He does?"

"Yes he does, anyone knows that."

"I bet they do." Zoey replied.

"You've been having dreams about you with Willy Wonka."

"You're right Tony, I have been dreaming about that. Every night the dreams about me and him are different each dream I dream about him."

"So that's why you're in love with him."

"Yeah, that's it my eyes are just making me falling in love with him. And when I look in his violet eyes, it makes me feel like I'm around his side."

"I bet that's why you love him."

"Yeah, you're right I love him."

end of chapter 3


	4. First date, first kiss

A couple days later Willy Wonka was ready to take Zoey out on a date, he was going to take her to a dance night and he excited to dance with Zoey.

"I'm nervous girls, I'm very nervous. What if she doesn't like dancing?"

"We understand that, but you'll be fine Willy Wonka."

"Yeah, ask her out and she'll go. Just like a snap."

"Thanks girls, ok let's do this Wonka."

Meanwhile Zoey was in the candy room looking at herself through the chocolate river, showing off her beautiful self as Willy Wonka brought a flower with him. He put in his mouth and he walked to Zoey and put the flower in her hair.

"What? oh hello Willy Wonka, what kind of flower is this on my hair?"

"It's a tiger lilly I found, do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it Wonka, these are my favorite flowers."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Thanks." Zoey gave Willy Wonka a hug.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes, but where?"

"We're going to dance at a special place, that only couples can go in."

"Oh you're driving?"

"Yes I am."

At the special dance place the room was quite.

"Nice music here Wonka."

"Well, is it closed?" Willy looked around but he didn't see anyone but the people who were looking after the dance place.

"This is it, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I have no clue where anyone is." Willy and Zoey then heard the soft slow musical playing, Willy Wonka looked at Zoey with her beautiful purple dress and they started their dance.

"I've never danced slow dances on a dance floor in a long time, not since my x boyfriend and I broke up."

"Well, you're dancing with me. And it doesn't matter if you know or not, it's who you are in the inside. But you'll always be yourself on the outside."

Willy Wonka and Zoey have danced for 2 hours and they didn't get tired from dancing til Willy Wonka let Zoey fall back and he caught her.

"Were you a dance teacher?"

"Yes, I used to. Til I became the owner of the chocolate factory, but I still remember teaching people how to dance with a partner." Willy looked in Zoey's sky blue eyes, they reminded him about the sky as Zoey looked in Willy's violet eyes. They reminded her about the flower named violet so they slowly hugged each other then Zoey started to let out some tears, Willy felt her shaking he started to get worried "Why are you crying Zoey?"

"Willy I...I just love dances like this, where I get to be with you."

"I know how you feel Zoey, but we'll do more dates like this."

"I love to be on a date with you."

"Zoey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

"Would you, like to be my girlfriend?" Willy Wonka was hoping to be girlfriend and boyfriend with Zoey, he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I want to Wonka!" Zoey got so excited she hugged her new boyfriend so tight Willy can handle the tightness of hug that Zoey was giving him. At that point Zoey and Willy looked at each other's eye they got closer they closed their eyes and Willy brought Zoey's head closer as they kissed, the kiss lasted 2 minutes as the broke the kiss they stared at each other with loving smiles.

"I love that kiss."

"Same with me Zoey."

"You're kisses, taste like chocolate. I love chocolate, your chocolate."

"You're too sweet Zoey, your kisses taste like white chocolate. I've never tried it, but I bet it's good. Your white chocolate."

"I love you so much Willy." Zoey whispered.

"I love you so much as you do Zoey." Willy whispered back as they gave each other loving hugs.

Later on that Night Willy was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Veruca and Violet walked in.

"Hey Willy Wonka, how's your first date with Zoey?"

"It was very good, and amazing."

"Can you tell us?"

"I took her dancing, and we loved it."

"You did? amazing Wonka, I'm so happy that you danced with her."

"Yeah, and I asked her if she would be my girlfriend. And she said she would be my girlfriend." Willy was so excited Veruca and Violet started to get hyper.

"Did you kiss her?" Veruca asked.

"Yes, we did kissed on the dance floor. Zoey fell backwards and I caught her, she doesn't mind if it hurts her."

"That's amazing Wonka, your first kiss with a girl."

"Girlfriend you mean?"

"Yes that's right, girlfriend."

"You kissed your new girlfriend for the first time?"

"Yes I did, I've always wanted to kiss a girl for a long time."

"I bet you were waiting for it."

"For all these years I have."

When Zoey was about to go to bed when she heard her phone rang, she picked it up and it was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zoey."

"So how's everything?" Zoey asked.

"Everything's good Zoey, and your factory is good too."

"That's good, hows Tuesday and Max?"

"Max is good and Tuesday's very hyper right now since we gave her oats."

"I bet she's excited that the oats reminded her of me." Zoey replied.

"So how's your stay with Willy Wonka?"

"Very good, we went on a date and we had our first date and kiss."

"Wow Zoey, that's amazing. So we'll be here in the states in 3 more months to meet Willy Wonka, and I'm glad you really love it in his factory." her mother replied.

"Yeah and now he's my new boyfriend mom."

"Really? you're kidding me?"

"No I'm not mommy."

"That's amazing Zoey, see I knew he would like you."

"Yeah, and we're dating."

"When did you start?"

"Today, Willy Wonka took me dancing and we had our first kiss." Zoey said as he mother grew very excited to hear the news from her daughter.

"That's amazing Zoey, I'm so happy you have your boyfriend and you and Willy had your first kiss."

"I know, we both looked into each other's eyes and we were so in love that we finally made it into a kiss."

"That's amazing Zoey, me and your father are so happy that you have a boyfriend who likes you now."

"Really?"

"We're not joking darling, and nothing has happened here when you left."

"That's good to hear, I'm really excited because you'll be coming to see Willy Wonka my new boyfriend and his factory."

"Yes, and I'm hoping to know Willy Wonka's parents."

"Yeah that too, he will talk to me about this when it gets closer." Zoey replied.

"Ok Zoey, goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too mommy, and goodnight." Zoey than hung up the phone and went to sleep.

end of chapter 4


	5. Wonka parents and Amazon parents

A month later Zoey and Willy Wonka were going to have their parents meet each other, Zoey's parents and her sister will meet Willy Wonka and his parents and Willy Wonka's parents will meet Zoey and her parents.

"Willy Wonka, I wonder what will your parents will look like?"

"Well Zoey, I'm more like my father but I've got my mother's eyes." Willy replied.

"You're going to see my parents, I'm more like my mother but I've got my father's eyes. And you'll meet my sister Asia, she's adopted from India and she owns my chocolate factory now."

"I can see that, so your parents are Brazilian?"

"They are, but they adopted Asia from India. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"No, I have no brother or sister. I'm the only child."

"Does it get lonely that way?" Zoey asked as she put on her prunflume.

"No it doesn't, I used to have lots of dogs that will look out from me as a child."

"What happened to your dogs now?"

"They pasted away, and they were sold too. My parents were dog breeders back when they got married."

"Wow that's cool, I used to have a mare and her name was Persian and she pasted away when I was 17 when she gave birth to Tuesday and we gave her bottled milk for a long time. Then she grew up with Max and she's ok without her mother."

"How old was Persian and she died?"

"Persian was 20 and she died, she almost had a miscarriage of her foal. In the past she had 7 miscarriages."

"I'm sorry to hear that, were the foals Tuesday and Max notice that you're trying to be as Tuesday's mother. Max I bet he's very good friends with Tuesday."

"They are very good friends, witch is weird because most mare don't like boys but Tuesday loves being with Max and they're very good friends."

"I'm glad they are."

"Now we're all dressed and ready to see our parents."

"Zoey and Willy Wonka." Zoey and Willy Wonka looked to see Veruca and Violet at the door to their friends.

"The parents are here."

"Yes, they'll be happy to see you two." Charlie replied as Zoey and Willy Wonka went to their candy room and see the parents of their children.

"Zoey!" her mother, her father and her sister raced to Zoey as she gave her family a hug as Willy Wonka's friends with Zoey's two other friends were at the side watching the parents of Willy Wonka and Zoey finally get to meet each other.

"Mom! dad! Asia!" Zoey gave her family a hug as Willy Wonka turned around to see his parents were in his factory and they have come to see Zoey and her parents.

"Willy!"

"Mom! dad!" Willy Wonka ran to his parents and gave them a hug.

"You've grown so much older now Willy, and oh my gosh we're feeling so old."

"Come on dad, you're not that old."

"Well for us it does feels like it."

"Zoey and Willy, you'll let the parents meet first." Zoey's mother said as the two parents looked in their eyes.

"I'm Wilbur Wonka." Willy's father said "I'm Willy Wonka's father."

"I'm Zack Amazon, I'm Zoey's father."

"I'm Martha Amazon, Zoey's mother."

"I'm Helena Wonka, I'm Willy Wonka's mother."

"Willy Wonka, this is my step Indian sister named Asia. She owns my factory in Brazil now."

"Hello Willy Wonka."

"What a nice girl to have her sister's chocolate factory."

"I love it." Asia replied as the parents turned to Willy Wonka and Zoey.

"So mom and dad, this is my boyfriend Willy Wonka." Zoey said.

"What a nice boy you chosed." Martha replied.

"Mom dad, this is my new girlfriend Zoey."

"I'm glad she's a nice girl Willy."

"So will you let us date some more?" Zoey asked.

"When was your first date Willy?"

"Dancing, and we had our first kiss."

"You'll protect her Wonka." Wilbur said.

"And Willy be sure that, nothing happens to you or your girlfriend."

"Willy Wonka, promise us this."

"Ok I will."

"Promise me and Martha, that you'll take care of our daughter. If anything bad happens to her, your responsible for what you do with her."

"Ok. I'll make sure nothing happens to Zoey, and I won't do anything stupid."

"Good."

"That's our son."

"His last girlfriend broke up when she moved back to her country." Wilbur replied "He was heartbroken for a while, now he founds where his love should be."

"Zoey had her last boyfriend broke up with her when he and her didn't want to date anymore."

"She was heartbroken too, til she found where her love should be."

"We're just happy that my sis has now a new boyfriend."

"We're mo happy than ever, aren't we Wonka?"

"We sure are Zoey."

After a couple weeks of the parents knowing each other and Willy Wonka and Zoey they really love the chocolate factory so Zoey's parents went back to Brazil and Zoey and Willy Wonka are still dating. Zoey took Willy Wonka on a dance night and they loved the slow dances.

"Willy Wonka, I can't believe it. We've been dating for almost a year, isn't this great."

"It's very great Zoey, I've loved you so much when I look into your eyes. They reminded me of, the blue skies."

"Aww Wonka, you mean it?"

"I do mean it Zoey, because you're the girl of my dream."

"Wow, no one has never said that to me before." Zoey brought Willy Wonka's hands into hers, she smiled as she looked into his violet eyes.

"I've loved you so much Wonka, ever since our first date when I looked into your violet eyes. They reminded me of the flowers that are violets."

"Wow, no one has never said that to me before. You're such a sweet girl."

"And you're such a cute man Wonka." Zoey and Willy brought each other closer and made it into a hug, when they looked into each other's eyes they were flooded with love so they brought each other's head closer and they brought it up into a kiss, The kiss lasted for a few minutes and when they broke the kiss. They looked in each other's eyes.

"Your kisses tastes like Strawberries. I love the taste of it."

"Thank you, your kisses tastes like white chocolate. I love it." Willy Wonka then gave Zoey a hug and the hug lasted for a few minutes and they stared at each other, they were so in love that no one will try to break them up.

"Willy Wonka, I want to stay with you forever and never leave your side."

"Zoey, I've been always wanted to be with you forever and never ever leave your side. For the rest of my life, I'll always be with you."

"Oh Wonka, I love you so much."

"Thanks Zoey, I love you too."

end of chapter 5


	6. Engaged and wedding

It's been 2 in a half years since Zoey and Willy Wonka started dating and they've been in love for a long time, and Willy Wonka has always wanted to marry Zoey.

One night Willy Wonka was texting on his phone while Zoey was sleeping on top of him, her head was at Willy Wonka's chest listing to the sound of his heart beat.

"I love this girl." Willy kissed Zoey's head as Veruca came in the room.

"Mr Wonka, I think you should marry Zoey. You really love her, and my friends know that."

"I think so, because me and Zoey together are the cutest couple. Haha." he giggled as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend, who was slowly.

"Wonka? how long was I sleeping?"

"For a hour."

"Oh gosh, I didn't know how tired I was." Zoey yawned as she had a sip of her coffee to wake herself up.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. We're going to have dinner at Charlie's house."

"We better get going Wonka, let me get dressed and put on my makeup and perfume."

"Ok Zoey, I'll wait a minute for you to get ready."

After a couple of minutes Zoey was ready to go out with her boyfriend.

"Willy are you ready?"

"Give me a second Zoey, I've gotta get something." Willy Wonka saw his wedding ring in his small box so he snuck it in his pocket, he grabbed his hat and he went downstairs to be with Zoey and they ran out of the door to Charlie's house.

At Charlie's house, Charlie was waiting for Willy Wonka and his girlfriend to show up as he saw at the corner of his eye, he saw Zoey and Willy WOnka he let them inside and Charlie's family were making chicken and fried rice.

"Hello Willy Wonka, hello Zoey." Charlie gave Zoey and Willy a hug as they walked in and they sat down at the dinner table they were so happy to stay for dinner.

"So Wonka, this is your girlfriend?" Charlie's grandfather asked.

"Yep, everyone this is Zoey." Willy patted Zoey's back as dinner was ready they all digged in, Willy Wonka and Zoey were done before everyone else was.

"Willy, we're having ice cream in a few minutes."

"Can I be out of the dinner table for a minute?"

"Go ahead Wonka, we'll wait."

Willy Wonka went to the bathroom and pulled out his wedding ring in his box, he really wanted to marry Zoey very badly. He loves her so much, he wonders if should he do it.

After dinner before Willy and Zoey left the house, Willy had something to tell Zoey.

"Zoey, come here for a second." Willy pulled Zoey for a minute.

"What is it Wonka?" Willy smiled at Zoey as he pulled the small box that had a ring in it, Charlie knew what was happening.

"Zoey, for two years we've been dating. Will you marry me?" Willy was hoping for Zoey to say yes, and Charlie smiled as Zoey smlied at her boyfriend.

"Yes." Willy slipped the wedding ring in Zoey's finger as Charlie and his family smiled at Willy and Zoey as they kissed and made Charlie's grandmothers and grandfathers cry as Zoey and Willy broke the kiss they smiled.

After a few days later Charlie tolled his kids that Willy Wonka has engaged his girlfriend, and the wedding was going to be in October 7th and everything was getting ready for it. The wedding is going to be in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory in his candy room and Zoey called her parents and tell them about the wonderful news. And Willy Wonka called his parents about the wonderful news, Charlie's friends tolled their parents and they were so excited for Willy Wonka and Zoey to get married.

"I can't wait for the wedding, this is so exciting."

"I've been waiting for them to get married."

"Why is that Violet?"

"Because, me and Veruca were thinking that this couple are so cute."

"We all agree with you girls."

"Yep, if they have children. I bet they'll make great children." Veruca added.

"We're excited, and us boys are helping Willy Wonka at his wedding."

"Well me and Violet have a better job than that."

"Really? what is it?"

"Me and Veruca, are Zoey's bride's made."

"Amazing job." Mike said.

"And I heard your mother is coming is she Violet?"

"Yes she is, she'll be helping there too." Violet replied.

"You both are so lucky."

"We are."

In October the wedding was about ready to started very soon, Charlie and his friends were dressed nice as they, Willy Wonka's father and Zoey's father were helping Willy Wonka get ready for his bride. While Veruca, Violet, Violet's mother, Zoey's mother, Willy Wonka's mother and Asia were getting Zoey ready for the wedding.

"How does my hair look?"

"Your hair Zoey, is beautiful."

"I look amazing, how does the makeup look?"

"Your makeup is, beautiful."

"Thanks, how does me in my dress look?" Zoey asked.

"Great." Violet said.

"Amazing." Asia said.

"Dazzling."

"Beautiful."

"More than just beautiful Zoey, you're like a princess."

"Aww mother, you really mean it?"

"Yes I do sweetheart." Zoey's mother gave Zoey a hug as Willy Wonka's dad came to get Zoey who is all ready.

"Are you ready Zoey?"

"Yes I am, more than excited. Wonderful."

At the wedding of the candy land the loompa oompas were playing music as Zoey's dad walked her up to Willy Wonka as she looked at her parents and her friends, and her new mother and father in law.

"Now we have the two chocolatiers in this world, one from the states and one from Brazil. Who said that these two can't be together forever? no one did."

"I hope Willy Wonka takes her."

"I know Helena, watch I think he will."

"Willy Wonka, do you take Zoey Amazon to be your wife?"

"I do." Willy Wonka smlied at his new wife.

"And do you Zoey Amazon, take Willy Wonka to be your husband?"

"I do." Zoey slipped a ring on Willy Wonka's finger as she smiled at her new husband.

"And now we have husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Willy Wonka and Zoey kissed as everyone clapped in the room and they smiled at each other after the kiss.

"Our kisses tastes like Chocolate."

"You're too sweet." Zoey gave her new husband a hug as Willy returned a hug.

End of chapter 1


	7. Honeymoon learning Brazilian

Willy Wonka and Zoey were on their honeymoon in France in Europe, they rented a hotel room for the week and they were enjoying their honeymoon.

"Zoey, what the heck are you doing?"

"Texting my mom."

"How is she?"

"She says, that she and my dad along with my sister are good. My horses are fine and my factory is fine."

"So that's good, that we don't have to go back for anything that is serious or anything like that."

"One day you'll come to Brazil Wonka, the country where I grew up in. You'll see what my factory looks like in person." Zoey sighed as she looked out at the window, they're going to be leaving the next day and they had fun in Europe.

"One day I will, you'll know everything there. Do you speak Brazilian?"

"It's Brazilian Portuguese Wonka, I do know lots of words or what they mean in that langues."

"I only know English and french, but not in Brazilian Portuguese."

"Do you wanna hear my Brazilian tongue?"

"Sure, go ahead and teach me a little bit of it. I never asked you that when you came because I didn't know if your country speaks that and English."

"Você vai adorar os meus cavalos."

"What does that mean Zoey?"

"That means, 'You'll love my horses.' in Brazilian."

"First I didn't know what you were saying." Wonka replied "Can you teach me Brazilian Portuguese?"

"Sure, now I'll say a word in Brazilian. Then I'll say it in English, and then you say it in English and then try it in Brazilian." Zoey wrote the word horse on paper.

"Cavalo, that means horse in Brazilian. You try now."

"Horse in Brazilian, cavalo."

"Good, now let me try something else." Zoey had a sip of her coffee as she continue to teach her husband more words in Brazilian Portuguese "Now, Estou Zoey. That means I'm Zoey in Brazilian, you try to say it with your name."

"I'm Willy Wonka, Estou Willy Wonka."

"Great, you'll get better then I tell you more words."

"I will get better, teach me more and I'll learn more."

"Now this one. Tenho 24 anos de idade, it means I'm 24 years old in Brazilian. You try."

"I'm 25 years old. Tenho 25 anos de idade."

"Wonderful Wonka, just a little more of teaching and you'll be good at this."

"I'm getting the hang of this."

"You are, I started speaking Brazilian when I was 5 years old when I was 3 I only speaked English."

"Wow, I speaked English til I met a girl who speaked in french so she taught me a few words in french."

"I didn't know you had a girl as a friend, who talked in french."

"Wait til Veruca and Violet hears your Brazilian voice, you'll teach them how to say things in Brazilian."

"And you too, well you'll learn more as we go on."

"Can you tell me another one?"

"Ok then Wonka, I'll give you another one." Zoey had a sip of her coffee and cleared her throat "Você está no meu coração, that means you're in my heart in Brazilian. You try Wonka."

"Ok then Zoey, let me give it a try." Willy Wonka replied as he held Zoey's hands "Você está no meu coração também meu amor, that means; you're in my heart too my love."

"Willy Wonka, I can't believe my eyes! You're getting it!" Zoey got so excited she gave Willy Wonka a tight hug.

"Ok Zoey, that hug's a little bit light around me."

"Oh, sorry Wonka."

"I just couldn't breathe a little, when you hugged me a little bit too tight."

"I'm sorry Wonka, remember of what I tolled you before? I can hug a little bit too tight when I get excited, very hyper and excited."

"You better not drink anymore coffee if you won't calm down."

"Yeah I should have a break from coffee once in a while, but it wakes me up in the morning."

"I see, that's why you're up by 11 pm at night."

"Yeah, that's why. Your loosing your memory."

"I don't have a bad memory, I just forget Zoey that's all."

Later of that night Willy Wonka and Zoey were ready to leave for the airport to go home in the states.

"Esta lua de mel foi muito divertido"

"Very good Willy Wonka, you're getting it now. That means This honeymoon was a lot of fun in Brazilian."

"Yeah, I'm getting better at it."

"I wonder if Veruca and Violet hears you talking in Brazilian, they'll be like this. 'We can't understand a word you're saying."

"Well maybe we can tell them, that I learn this langues from you. Maybe they will want to learn this langues."

"Yeah, you might be right Zoey."

"I love you Willy Wonka."

"I love you too Zoey."

When Willy Wonka and his wife Zoey got back from France and they were in the chocolate factory again, and Willy Wonka and Zoey's friends welcomed them back as the couple saw Violet and Veruca with Tony and Chris followed Willy Wonka and his wife to their bedrooms and they unpacked all of their stuff and all of it was back where it was.

"Wonka, I really glad to be home finally."

"I'm glad that we're home too Zoey, but the good thing is that we're together."

After 7 months later Willy Wonka learned more Brazilian words from Zoey, Veruca and Violet learn Brazilian langue from Zoey and Willy Wonka and they've been happy together for a while and Willy Wonka has dreamed about starting a family. And even he wanted to have children because he loves children, Zoey was having the same dreams as her husband.

"Willy Wonka, since we're in our room. No one's here, have you ever fought about children?"

"Veruca and her friends?"

"No Willy, I was having dreams about us having a family together."

"Oh Zoey." Willy gave his wife a hug as Zoey looked at Willy Wonka they were in love at that point "I've been having dreams of the same thing."

"I love children Willy, because back in Brazil in my factory I had children coming to see my factory."

"Same with me Zoey, I love children when they come to my factory."

"You'll make great children with me."

"Yes I will, I'll be amazing dad."

"When do you want to start a family?"

"Want to start now?"

"Yes Willy, I do want to start now."

end of chapter 7

So will Willy Wonka and Zoey get their wish? please review and tell me.


	8. Zoey's pregnant and telling the parents

3 weeks later Willy Wonka and Zoey were happy together in love in the chocolate factory when Zoey was making mint chocolate.

"What's that you're making my love?"

"It's mint chocolate, have you had it before?"

"No, I haven't I had mints. But not mint chocolate."

"Try some Wonka." Zoey gave him a piece of chocolate as Willy Wonka had a piece of mint chocolate and he loved it.

"Oh gosh Zoey, I love this chocolate Zoey. I'll add that to our factory."

"This mint chocolate, when I taste it Wonka. I just can't get it enough of it."

"What is this chocolate with green inside?"

"It's mint chocolate Veruca, Zoey made some and I tried it and I love it. Do you and Violet want some?"

"Sure."

"Oh gosh my stomach." Zoey groaned as she felt pains in her stomach.

"Zoey! are you alright my love?"

"I don't know Wonka, my stomach hurts so much."

"Ok Zoey calm down, let's get to the bathroom. In case if you throw up." Willy Wonka raced Zoey to the bathroom and Zoey was throwing up, she was sick and Willy rubbed her back as she was sick til she was done she almost collcasped in his arms "Oh my gosh Zoey, are you ok?"

"I feel not too good Wonka, my stomach cramps are hurting me."

"Zoey let's have you lie down, and I'll get you some water."

"Thanks Wonka."

When Willy Wonka gave a glass of water to Zoey she drank all the water and was very tired.

"Gets some rest sweetheart, and we'll see how you feel when you wake up."

Night after night Willy Wonka was very worried and upset, if the chocolate and his candy is making Zoey sick. He would have to give the factory away, and his heart will be broken if he did because candy was his life and his wife's life. Then he took out his cell phone before he went to bed to talk with Violet's mother about what's wrong with his wife.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms Beauregarde."

"Hello Willy Wonka, how's it going?"

"Listen, I'm very worried about my wife."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Zoey got sick a few days ago from mint chocolate that she made, and I'm not sure what is making her sick. I'm very upset and worried."

"I see, well Mr Wonka I'll stop by here next week and we'll see what's going on with Zoey and if she's feeling ok. And don't be shocked about this, there's a chance that she might be pregnant."

"Pregnant? I never fought of that, maybe I'll get my wish."

"Ok Mr Wonka, I'll be at your factory next week."

"Ok thank you Ms Beauregarde."

"Bye bye Wonka."

The next week Ms Beauregarde stopped by at the factory to see Zoey.

"Hello Zoey Wonka, how's it going?"

"Sick, and not feeling the greatest."

"Ok Zoey, we'll take some tests and we'll see what's happening." Ms Beauregarde and Zoey did some tests and Zoey notices that Willy Wonka got his wish.

"So what happened?"

"Willy Wonka, there's something I have to tell you."

"Really? what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You got your wish Wonka." Ms Beauregarde replied as Veruca, Tony, Chris and Violet got so happy and excited.

"She's pregnant?"

"Zoey's pregnant?"

"Yes she is, so she got pregnant in August. So she is due in April."

"I see, so in 9 months she'll give birth."

"Wow, my wish came true." Willy gave Zoey a hug "I'm so excited Zoey, I hope it's a girl."

"I'm wanting a girl to Willy Wonka."

"This is very exciting."

"We hope it's a girl." Veruca said.

"We really hope it's a boy."

"No a girl boys." Violet talked back,

"Now children, let's calm down for a minute. We don't know what the baby is yet."

"Are you finding out with Zoey?" Violet asked.

"Maybe, or maybe we'll keep it a surprise."

"Come on Wonka."

"Aww Veruca, come here you silly girl." Zoey grabbed Veruca as the two girls fell in chocolate as they laughed at the fact that Zoey is excited to have a baby.

"Zoey, we're a great team right?"

"Yeah we are."

"And we'll always be together right?" Veruca asked.

"Yes we will be together, forever and ever."

Later on that night Zoey was sleeping beside Willy Wonka as he woke up and looked at Zoey who is sleeping and that the fact that his wife is ok. But he can't keep his eyes away from the child within his wife, he had his hands on his wife's stomach and was thinking about the child inside. How will he tell his parents, and Zoey's parents and her sister.

"Willy?"

"Zoey?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm just worried."

"Why?"

"About how will our parents react to that you're pregnant?" Willy Wonka asked.

"Well, I'll talk to my parents and you talk to yours."

"That will work out, we'll do that in the morning."

"I'm good with that."

The next morning Willy Wonka dilated his family's house phone to talk to his father and mother.

"Hello?"

"Hello dad, I have something to tell you and mom."

"What is it Willy?"

"My wife Zoey, she's pregnant."

"What?"

"I said my wife Zoey, she's pregnant." Willy replied as his dad and mom got excited.

"Helena did you hear that? Zoey's pregnant."

"Oh Wilbur, we're having a grandchild on the way."

"Oh Willy, me and your mother are so happy for you. We're going to be grandparents, and you Willy Wonka are going to be a dad."

"I'm excited, but nervous also."

"I'm sure you'll be ok."

"I will be dad."

"Ok WIlly Wonka I'll let you go."

"Love you mom and dad."

"Love you too Willy Wonka, bye."

Zoey was in her and Willy Wonka's room, she called her mother and she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello mom, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, tell us anything sweet heart."

"I'm pregnant, I found that out yesterday when I was throwing up and feeling sick." Zoey replied.

"Wow Zoey, I'm so happy for you."

"Is daddy happy for me?"

"We all are happy for you and Willy Wonka, you're going to be a mother."

"Yeah, I'm hoping it's a girl. Willy Wonka has always loved children."

"I'm sure he is."

"So mommy we'll be visiting Brazil in a few months."

"Oh that's good Zoey, we'll see you in a few months."

"Ok then mom, bye bye. I love you."

"I love you too Zoey, bye bye."

wend of chapter 8


	9. Trip to Brazil, here comes trouble

Zoey is now 4 months pregnant and she and Willy Wonka were planing on going to Brazil to visit Zoey's parents and Willy Wonka can see Zoey's chocolate factory that she has now passes it on to Asia.

"Zoey I'm so excited to go to Brazil tomorrow, everything's ready."

"Yeah Willy, and I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Wow Zoey, your baby bump is coming in." Willy Wonka had his hands on her stomach as he felt his child kick.

"I really hope it's a girl, I bet it would be great if it is a girl."

"It's been moving since last week, I'm almost 5 months."

"Well Willy Wonka, we'll find out what we're having and we can keep it away from everyone else. Veruca and Violet can keep it away with Ms Beauregarde will not tell because she knows us very well."

Willy Wonka, Zoey, Veruca and Violet met up with Ms Beauregarde for a ultrasound.

"Ok Mrs Wonka, how are you feeling today?"

"Very big and amazing, and this child won't stop kicking around in me."

"Ok then, the first thing we'll do is listen for the baby's heart beating." Ms Beauregarde got a stethoscope on Zoey's belly as she moved the chest piece around her belly for the heart beat.

"I wonder what it will be like to hear a heart beat in a mother's belly when a baby's on the way?"

"Wait a minute." Ms Beauregarde then heard the baby's heart beating "I hear it's heart beating."

"Oh gosh, mommy I want to listen."

"Go ahead Violet." her mother gave her stethoscope, and Violet heard a baby's heart beating she grew happy and smiled.

"I hear the baby's heart beating, and I bet it's a girl."

"Let me try." Veruca replied as Violet gave her best friend the stethoscope as Veruca waited til she hear a heart beating very loud to hear to her ears, she smiled "I hear the baby's heart beating, I want a baby when I get older."

"Someday you will Veruca, but that doesn't mean now. You're still to young."

"I know, do you want to hear your child's heart beating?"

"Yes please Veruca, I really want to hear my child's heart." Willy was giving the stethoscope held out by Veruca as he put it on and listened to his child's heart beating, he grew happy as he had his hand on Zoey's stomach "I hear our child's heart Zoey, I just know it's a girl. Hello there sweetheart, I'm your daddy. I'm going to be with you and mommy through out your new life in the outside world."

"Oh gosh, I can feel the heart beating from our baby too Wonka."

"Do you want a ultrasound to see what's you're having?"

"Yes please."

Zoey laid down as Ms Beauregarde put jelly on Zoey's stomach and moved the piece that shows around the belly that shows the baby on the computer that they see a baby.

"That's your baby Zoey, and she's moving allot in there."

"Aww, she's so adorable."

"Come on Ms Beauregarde, I want to know what we're having."

"Ok Willy Wonka, let me see. It's a...Oh It's a girl, you're all right it is a girl."

"A girl, Wonka got his wish for a girl." Veruca sighed.

"We're having a girl Zoey, this is just what I've always wanted."

"I'm glad your happy that we're having a girl Willy, I love you so much." Zoey gave Willy Wonka a kiss as the girls sighed at the sight that Zoey and Willy Wonka are having a girl.

Later on that day Willy and Zoey were packing their things for when they go to Brazil tomorrow morning."

"We have to be at the airport by 4am Zoey."

"I got the time set to wake up is 3 o clock."

"That's good, now we're all packed."

"Who's looking after our factory Willy?" Zoey asked.

"I got Charlie to look after it while we're gone, Veruca and Violet with Tony and Chris are coming with us."

"That's good you tolled them to come, because who knows what might happen."

"I have no clue what, but it's good to have them come with us."

At 4am Willy Wonka, Zoey, Tony, Chris, Violet and Veruca got on the plane and they were on their way to Brazil.

"Isn't this nice, I'm going to the country where I was born."

"I'm very excited to see your chocolate factory in real person, because even it's your sister's now. I bet I'll love it."

"I love you Willy." Zoey gave Willy a hug as he kissed her cheek.

At 10am the plane was in Brazil and they're about to land in a few minutes, Zoey and Willy Wonka were super excited.

Willy was looking at Zoey's picture of her horses as he kissed Zoey's head as she slept on his side as she woke up and heard from Violet and Veruca that they're landing in a minute.

After Willy Wonka and his friends were picked up by Zoey's parents and they were finally at Zoey's house.

"Wow, your house is amazing Zoey."

"It feels like we're all in heaven." Violet added as she looked the pictures of Zoey's horse pictures of her past mare Persian that died, and her 2 horses Tuesday and Max.

"Your horses pictures are adorable, I love them."

"Oh honey, you're sweet."

"You're even sweeter my love."

"Can we see the horses?"

"Sure, we'll unpack and then we'll go see my horses." Zoey replied.

After a hour later Zoey and Willy Wonka with Veruca and Violet went to the large backyard to see Tuesday and Max walking around.

"I'll call them over." Zoey got her things for the horses as she saw Max and Tuesday galloping towards them.

"They're beautiful animals Zoey."

"Thank you Willy Wonka, let's get them saddled up."

"But can you ride while pregnant?"

"Well, I can't I can fall if my horses get spooked and I can hurt myself and hurt the baby."

"But I can take care of them and have my sister ride them."

"I used to ride horses when I was 7 years old."

"Wow, you've been having experience with horses Wonka."

"Yeah, til I owned the factory is when I stopped riding. But I know how to ride now it came back in my mind."

After Tuesday and Max were all saddled up Violet got on Max and Veruca got on Tuesday.

"Wow, Max is a very cute horse."

"Tuesday's amazing." Veruca went for a canter on Tuesday as she jumped a cross country jump and Veruca and Violet rode for 1 hour then they got off of their horses.

"Want to try Tuesday Wonka?"

"Sure, I'll give the mare a try." Willy put on his helmet as he hopped on Tuesday and he walked around with Tuesday.

"Is this english riding?"

"Yes it is."

"Is western riding different than this?"

"Yes it is, I've been riding when I was 5. Persian was my first horse, now I have her foal Tuesday and Max." Zoey saw Willy on Tuesday cantering over jumps he kept his balance and didn't fall of he did amazing.

Willy rode Tuesday for a hour and he was done riding Tuesday.

"That was wonderful Wonka."

"It was amazing like we were out there." Violet added.

"Now I'll ride Max." Willy Wonka gave Zoey Tuesday to untack and put her away while Willy rides Max around her big backyard.

"Look at Wonka, is seems that he's been to horse shows."

"Did you went to horse shows Zoey?"

"Yes I have, with Tuesday and Max."

"Wow, how many ribbons have you won?"

"When you come upstairs to my room, you'll see ribbons and pictures of my horse shows. I didn't take them with me because it was too much, now you'll get to see my ribbons and horse show pictures."

"I'm sure that will be fun."

"Ok me and Max are done riding, your horses are very well trained."

"I trained them both when I raised them."

"Did you sister rode them too?"

"Yes, they belong to me. But I let my sister ride them too." Zoey replied "If you follow me upstairs, you'll see my horse show ribbons and pictures of my horses at my horse shows."

Upstairs in Zoey's room Willy and his friends saw pictures of Zoey's horses taht she was on at horse shows, and they also saw Zoey won lots of 1st places, 2nds 3rds and 4ths.

"Wow Zoey, you are amazing with your horses."

"I know right, my parents had horses before I was born."

"You're very lucky to have horses." Willy Wonka replied as he smiled at Zoey the way she looks sexy in her pregnant body.

"I'm very lucky, my friends think that I'm the luckiest person to have horses."

"I'm glad you have friends in Brazil, are they still here today?"

"Well, some are. Some have gone to their countries that they grew up in, and some of them moved."

"But I bet they liked your horses."

"Yes they do love my horses."

"I'm glad they do Zoey."

"They would ride them all the time, and they loved Max and Tuesday." Zoey replied.

"So Zoey, can we go to your sister's chocolate factory?" Veruca asked.

"Sure we will, I'll take you there. Because Asia my sister is there. You'll be so surprise at my chocolate factory Wonka."

"I can't wait for that Zoey."

"Oh."

"Zoey?"

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's kicking, you three come feel." Zoey let Willy, Veruca and Violet feel the baby kicking in Zoey' Stomach, only 5 more months and the baby will be born.

"One day Zoey back in the states, when I'm gone. Our daughter will have our factory."

"She sure will Willy, don't you worry about the factory when you're gone. Because our daughter will take care of everything."

"Can we go to the factory now?"

"Yes Veruca, we can go now."

After a 3 minute drive Zoey and her friends are at Asia and her chocolate factory.

"Wow, this factory is amazing Zoey."

"It is amazing, I wonder how my sister's doing."

When Asia came out she saw her sister with Willy Wonka and Zoey with Veruca, Violet, Tony and Chris as Asia ran away back in the factory they followed her inside to see the candy scene was like Willy Wonka's but the chocolate was white and it was white chocolate.

"Where did your sister go?"

_Hello there? I'm here right now."_

Willy Wonka and his friends saw Asia was welcoming Zoey to the chocolate factory that was once hers til she passes it to Asia.

"She's Indian Wonka, so she speaks Hindi not just Brazilian or english."

"Three languages at once? cool."

"She's different than I last saw her, she dresses up like Wonka."

_Ohhhhh Whooooooo!_

_Maiṁ apanī bahana kē li'ē, yahām̐ intazāra kara rahā thā. Vaha apanē saccē pyāra kē sātha hōnē kē li'ē, yahāṁ sē calā gayā thā. Āpa kyā maiṁ dina dēkhanā abhī yahām̐ mērī bahana Zoey kī, maiṁ sirpha vāpasa svāgata kahanā cāhatā thā ki yahām̐ hai mahasūsa kara sakatē haiṁ._

"Asia, you didn't have you do that."

_Āpa vāpasa ā ga'ē haiṁ ōha, āpakā svāgata hai āpakā svāgata hai āpakā svāgata hai. Pīchē!_

"Woah, I never heard someone who speaks Hindi before."

"Willy Wonka, you can learn this from my sister. She'll teach us." Zoey said "I learned it a little."

"But you're getting better now sis."

"Yeah, I'll get better at it soon Asia."

"I see that you came to visit my factory are you Wonka?"

"Yes I am."

"Now, I'll let Zoey show you around her factory, it once belonged to her now that it's mine she'll show you everything."

At the white chocolate river Wonka and Zoey sat together."

"Try come of my white chocolate Willy, you've never tried it. But I swore you will love it." Willy dipped his hand into the white chocolate and had a taste, it was good he loved it.

"It's amazing Zoey, I love it."

"Oh Wonka, I'm glad you love it."

After a long day at Zoey's factory they went back to Zoey's house to go to bed.

"Zoey, I really love your factory. Even when we first started talking and I saw those pictures, I bet I will love your factory."

"And you love it, I'm glad." Zoey gave Wonka a hug as he had his hand on her stomach thinking about his daughter growing inside.

"I'm glad I did."

A couple days later, Willy Wonka's cell phone ranged and it was Asia from the chocolate factory.

"Hello?"

"Hello Willy Wonka, I need you, Zoey and your friends right away."

"Why? is there a problem?"

"Yes there is."

"I'll put you on speaker phone so we can all hear you, what's going on?" Willy Wonka asked.

"There's 5 guys and they're trying to take over my factory."

"That's bad."

"Oh my gosh."

"They can't do that."

"We'll be on our way Asia, hang in there."

"Ok thanks guys, I'll see you out at the front gate."

"There's a problem with Asia at her factory mom and dad."

"We'll get there Zoey, to the car."

"We got a factory to save." Wonka added as he and his friends got in the car and raced to Asia's chocolate factory.

end of chapter 9


	10. Wonka saves the factory

Willy Wonka and his friends saw Asia at the front gates to her factory she was scared and worried.

"I'm so glad you came."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, I'll see what's going on."

"Oh thank you Willy Wonka, you're a great brother in law."

"Aww thanks Asia, I heard that you were upset about this." Willy heard laughing from the factory.

"Let's get in the factory!" Zoey said.

"Let's all go in, and see what's going on."

In the factory Wonka can now see what's going on.

"Oh my gosh."

"See what I mean Wonka, five gangsters are trying to take over my factory so they can have my candy and I don't do things like that. Can we save it?"

"We can Asia, we'll save it don't worry."

"Ok here's my plan and this will work I know it; Chris and Tony will stay with Zoey at the front door so they don't hurt her or the baby and even better they won't get out of this factory, Zack you'll call the police, Veruca and Violet will keep four of the boys busy, Asia you get all of your loompa oompas and I'll take care of what is going on. EVeryone get to your places."

Everyone has gone to do their work while Willy Wonka saw the leader of the gang watching as he turned to see Willy Wonka.

"Willy? Willy Wonka, I see that I was once Zoey's boyfriend."

"And why are you not with her anymore?"

"I broke up with her, and I found a couple of boys so I wanted to take over the factory so I can have it all."

"You shouldn't do that, and who are you?"

"I'm Roberto, and you Willy Wonka took my beautiful girl away from me."

"I talk Brazilian a bit so you would know what I'm saying." Wonka growled as he and Roberto walked around a circle to see who will start the fight "Você nunca vai ficar longe do que você está fazendo agora."

"Oh I'm scared Wonka, Espere até eu colocar minhas mãos em você e levá-Zoey de volta de você."

"You will not!" Willy grabbed a stick and hit Roberto on his head as Willy and Roberto started to fight him Veruca and Violet tied all four guys in candy as they keep a eye on them till the Brazilian police get to the factory to arrest them.

"The police will be here soon."

Willy then pushed Roberto as he fell into Asia's white chocolate as Willy pulled him out of the chocolate looked serious and angry.

"Now I hope you learn your lesson buddy, you won't be getting away from us no matter what you say."

"I give up Willy Wonka, please no more hurting me."

"Someone will be seeing you before the police get here." Wonka turned to Zoey as she came up to Roberto.

"You're looking at to a few years in prison, because you won't get a girlfriend if you won't start being nice since you dumped me." Zoey then looked sexy for a second and then the police came.

"We got the four in the police car, we need the fifth one."

"He's all yours." Wonka replied as she gave Roberto to the police as Roberto was covered in chocolate and was taken away by the police.

"You'll never get away with this Wonka and Zoey, Vou levá-lo para esta família Wonka, eu estarei de volta!"

After the police were gone with the five gangsters, Asia's factory was saved.

"I want to thank all of you; for helping me save my factory from those guys, Bahuta bahuta dhan'yavāda."

"What does that mean in Hindi?" Willy asked.

"It means, Thank you so much in Hindi Wonka. You try to say your welcome to her."

"Does it has to be Hindi?"

"It can be Brazilian, she knows Brazilian too."

"Zoey taught me some Brazilian words, and I'm getting better at it now."

"So you speak 3 languages now?" Asia then nodded as Willy came up to her "Não tem problema Ásia."

"What does that mean?"

"It means no problem Asia in Brazilian." Veruca replied to her best friend.

"We'll be leaving in 2 days, but it was nice that I got to see what your sister's factory is like."

"We're very glad you love it."

"Willy, I think our baby's moving again."

"Let me feel for a second." Willy has his hands on his wife's stomach and felt his child kicking "It's really moving in there, everyone feel my baby moving." Wonka got everyone to all feel his baby kicking in Zoey's stomach.

At the day Willy Wonka, Zoey, Veruca and Violet were leaving back to the states.

"Does Tony and Chris want to come?"

"We'll stay here with Asia and her family, we'll keep her factory safe from danger."

"Bye Chris and Tony, I knew we can count on you to take care of the factory." Veruca smiled as she and her friends waved to their friends as they sat on the plane and they were on their way back to the states where the chocolate factory.

A week later Willy Wonka and his friends were back in the states in the chocolate factory and they were getting the baby shower planing on having one in the next few weeks.

"Oh Wonka, I'm now 5 months pregnant and we're having the baby shower in 3 more weeks. Isn't this exciting?"

"It is Zoey, I'm excited for what our little girl to be here."

"We need a name for when she gets here in four more months."

"I fought of a name from Frozen, our favorite Disney movie."

"Really? what is it Willy?"

"Do you like the name Elsa."

"Yes WIlly, I love that name Elsa!" Zoey gave Willy Wonka a hug as he returned the hug he smiled.

"I'm glad you love the name Elsa, that's a great name for our daughter."

"Let's keep the name away from everyone else til she's born."

"We'll tell Ms Beauregarde, Violet and Veruca but no one else after those people." Willy then kissed Zoey's forehead as she kissed his forehead.

End of chapter 10


	11. Elsa Frozen Wonka is born

After months went by Zoey was on her final month of pregnant, she was due anytime now and Willy Wonka was very worried about her in labor out of his sight. He did his best to stay with Zoey's side the whole time.

"I'm so excited for our child to come any day now Wonka."

"I'm excited Zoey, but also Nervous."

"I understand Wonka, but everything will go find. I just know it."

A few days later Willy Wonka was wondering when will his child come, he's been dreaming about what will his child look like.

"Oh my back hurts so much, I wish this baby will just be out already."

"Zoey I know you want this baby out now I do too, but we just gotta wait. She'll come out whenever she wants too."

"Yeah, it's hard to wait. My back's killing me, I wish she was here already."

"It won't be long sweetheart, just you wait. In a little more longer, our little girl will finally be here."

"She's moving allot, I bet she'll be ready to come out soon."

"I love you my little girl." Willy kissed his wife's tummy as he felt the kicking of his child and the heart beatings, it was the sound of his child is very healthy.

Later in the afternoon Zoey was in Wilbur's dentist room with Willy at her side for her appointment.

"Willy, your wife has no cavities."

"That's a very good thing, she's pregnant too."

"Well you two can go if you'd like."

"Ok thanks dad." Willy gave his dad a hug as he and Zoey went back to the chocolate factory.

Upstairs in their bedroom Zoey was texting her mother on the phone about her horses were coming to the states to live in their factory in Willy's new stable area.

"Who are you texting Zoey?"

"It's just my mom."

"Oh, what did she need?"

"She said that Tuesday and Max my horses from Brazil are coming to live here in the states in your factory, witch has a stable outside this factory." Zoey replied.

"When will they be here?"

"Anytime tonight now, my mom and dad are at the airport waiting for them. And they'll bring them here, and when they're here we can go down and see them."

"That'll be amazing that two horses of yours will be here."

"Yes, I'm excited to see Max and Tuesday. I missed them so much."

"And I loved Max allot." Willy replied as he hugged Zoey.

"And is your sister's getting any horses in her country?"

"She's getting 2 gypsy vanners, one's a mare and one's a gelding."

"Nice, so what are they're names?"

"They're names are; Charlie and Sarah."

"Those are nice names, so when will Tuesday and Max be here?"

"They'll be here anytime today now." Willy Wonka then heard something that wasn't seen.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I fought I heard something that was, from around in here." Willy rested his hands on his wife's stomach hearing and feeling his child.

"Is it the baby you heard?"

"Yes I did, I think she likes the sound of your voice."

"I bet she likes your voice too Wonka."

"I think she does, I fought she's like me but it's not it's like both of us."

"So she's half of me and half of you." Zoey replied.

"She'll one day take over my chocolate factory when I'm gone, she's a pure Wonka that we made together." Wonka sighed as his child kicked his hand "I really love our child, no matter what she looks like she'll be our daughter."

"I'm sure she'll look like me, even if she has part of you Willy."

"I'm sure she will look like you, because she's daddy's little girl." Willy rubbed his wife's stomach as he felt his child moving.

"She's daddy's little girl, did you hear that little one?"

"I bet she heard you."

"She did, I can tell that she did. She can hear our voices."

"She's our angel Wonka, I just know it."

"Hello little girl, this is daddy who is talking to you. I can't wait to see you, I hope you come out and see mommy and daddy soon."

"And we're all waiting for you to come so you can meet us, and your friends who are with us."

"She'll grow up someday to be beautiful as myself."

"I'm sure she will Zoey, she's daddy's little girl. I won't let anyone hurt her, I'll keep her safe from bad people out in the world."

The next day Willy Wonka was looking at himself in the mirror as Zoey was eating his candy, Zoey's parents and her sister has came to the states from Brazil so they can be with Zoey when she has her baby. Willy's parents were very excited that they'll be seeing their grandchild anytime. When Zoey saw her husband she went up to him and then she kissed him as Wonka then saw that he had chocolate on his face from Zoey's kiss, he wiped the chocolate off as he saw Zoey getting more big and cranky.

"I didn't know you were behind me."

"It's ok Wonka, I'm so excited to have our child."

"I'm excited too Zoey, and also nervous." Willy replied as Zoey felt cramps.

"Willy."

"What's wrong Zoey?"

"I don't know Willy, I'm feeling cramps. And they're really bad ones." Zoey breathed through them, Willy knew that his child is coming and he had to do something but what?

"It's ok Zoey, just breathe we'll think of something." Willy replied as Veruca and Violet saw Zoey in pain as WIlly didn't know what to do but not to leave her side.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, we're hearing all of this. And we want to be sure everything's ok."

"I think Zoey's in labor."

"I am Willy, I just know it."

"It will be ok Zoey, just breathe ok honey." Wonka was very nervous than ever now that his child is coming he had to do something and do it fast.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Veruca, go get Zoey's parents and her sister. And Violet go get your mother and get my parents, be quick girls."

"Ok we'll be quick as we can." Veruca replied as she and Violet aced to do their things.

"Oh Wonka, the cramps are getting worse."

"It's ok Zoey, just breathe. I'm right here." Willy held Zoey's hand as he had Zoey sat down so she doesn't have to stand, Willy founded some grass and made a nest for Zoey to rest til Veruca and Violet comes back with help.

"I can't take this anymore, I know it's labor pains."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just didn't know if it was labor or not Wonka, I'm sorry for not telling your earlier."

"It's ok sweetheart, just breathe and don't think about all the pain that your in." Wonka tolled Zoey as she started breathing and not thinking about all the pain that she's in.

"This really hurts, I need to push now!"

"No no no no, no Zoey. You can't push, we need to wait til our parents are here and Ms Beauregarde. They'll help us."

"I'm scared Willy."

"I know you are Zoey, I'm scared too."

"Why can't we just go to the hospital?"

"The car's being fixed in my cousin's shop right now, so I can't drive you."

"Ow! this really hurts!"

"I know it does Zoey, but just stay calm and don't think about all the pain that you're in."

After a few minutes later Zoey's parents and Willy's parents along with Veruca, Violet and Ms Beauregarde were in the candy room seeing Zoey in pain.

"How's she doing Willy?"

"She's in so much pain dad."

"I know Willy."

"Mom it hurts!"

"I know it does Zoey, but you're doing great." Martha replied as Willy stood up as he helped his wife stand up.

"Now we can walk to the delivery room, come with me."

"Ah!"

"What's the matter now Zoey?"

"I can't walk, it hurts too much!" Zoey screamed.

"Here, let me carry you Zoey." Wonka lifted Zoey as he held her in his arms.

"Ok, now let's go. Veruca you open doors for us, Violet go get my first aid kit; that has all of my stuff in it, Willy you carry Zoey and don't drop her."

"I won't drop her."

"I'll get it mommy."

"I'm on it."

Finally in 2 minutes they were in the delivery room Willy was getting tired from carrying Zoey in his arms, so he put her down as Zoey felt water gushing out of her.

"My water broke Wonka, I want you to make the pain stop."

"There's nothing I can do about it Zoey, I wish I can but I just can't."

"This really hurts, I want to go to the hospital now!"

"I'm sorry honey, the car broke down so there's no other choice but to have our baby here." Willy felt so scared of his wife in labor and his child coming.

"Ok Zoey, I need you to breathe and relax, we'll get you lie down so we can have this baby." Ms Beauregarde said as Willy laid Zoey down on the bed as she did some more breathing.

"Veruca and Violet, I would like you two to be outside the delivery room. It can get crowded and we don't want the baby or Zoey to be too crowded."

"Ok then."

"We'll play in the candy room til one of you guys will get us when the baby is born." Veruca said.

"We will get you girls."

A hour later Willy did his best to keep his wife calm from the pain that she is in.

"You're doing great Zoey."

"You did this to me Wonka! I swear I will never let you touch me again Willy! I just want to pull out a gun right now!"

"Don't say those things Zoey, that's just making you feel like you want to do those things." Willy turned to his dad who was worried.

"Willy, I understand what your wife is going through. She's saying those things while she's in pain, but she doesn't mean all of those."

"She doesn't?"

"No, your mother had been through this too while she was pregnant with you."

"She was pregnant with me?"

"Yes she was Willy, she loved you while pregnant with you so much like you love your baby so much." Wilbur gave his son a hug as Willy turned to his wife as she looked at Willy with light blue eyes.

"Willy, forgive me for saying all those things that I didn't mean toooooooooo!"

"It's ok Zoey, I'm here for you. You're going to be fine."

"I can't do this! I just can't!" Zoey started to cry and Willy understood that she is in more pain than before.

"It'll be all over soon sweetheart, just hang in there."

After 4 hours of labor Zoey was close to having her baby. Every push Zoey does is harder and hard, Willy can see the baby moving in her stomach to get out.

"Ok Zoey, I need you to push again sweetheart." Zoey did what Ms Beauregarde said as she pushed a hard as she can holding Willy's hand tightly as she pushed.

"I can do this." Zoey muttered as she breathed.

"You can do it honey, you're doing great."

"I love you Wonka."

"I love you too Zoey." Willy's hand was on Zoey's stomach feeling the baby's head pressing down to come out.

"You feel the baby's head is down, that's how it should come out."

"I feel it's head."

"Yes you're doing great Zoey, I can see the head."

"You're about to break my fingers."

"Oh, sorry Willy." Zoey's grip had let go his hand.

"Would you like to catch the baby Wonka?"

"I don't know." Willy was feeling very nervous, he can feel his heart pounding. He looked at his father and mother, then he looked at Zoey's parents, then at Ms Beauregarde and then back at Zoey.

"Go for it Willy, I know how excited you are at being a dad."

"Dad, I.."

"I did that while you were about to be born Willy, you can do this. Don't feel nervous, even you're excited to be a dad."

"Go for it honey." Helena added.

"Do it for my girl."

"Wonka please, you can if you want to."

"Please Willy, do this for my sister." Willy looked at Zoey who is holding her sister's hand and Wilbur's hand.

"Do it for me Willy Wonka, I will love you and our baby more than anything if you would do that."

"Yes, I want to catch the baby." Willy went beside Ms Beauregarde as Zoey smiled at her husband as he smiled back at her.

"Ok Zoey, one more push and the baby should be out."

"Ahhh!" Zoey screamed as she pushed one more time as the baby slipped out of Zoey and went in Willy's arms, the baby wasn't crying when Willy caught the baby. He was scared and nervous, he was scared to think that the baby died. But Willy held his baby in his arms and felt his heart pounding faster til Ms Beauregarde wiped the fluid that was in Zoey off of it's face as the child started to cry. Willy was in tears a little and so was Zoey, his parents and Zoey's parents were happy that the child was now crying. Zoey needed to know what's going on with her baby "What is it Willy Wonka?"

"It's a girl, she's finally here." Willy held his child in his arms as he placed his crying daughter over Zoey's chest as she cried with tears.

"She's ok, I'm glad she's here."

"You did it Willy." Wilbur gave Willy a hug and then his mother gave him a hug.

"You did it sister." Asia said as she, Martha and Zack gave Zoey a hug and then Willy a hug for their baby's birth.

"Now Mr Wonka, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes please." Willy held the scissors in his hand as he kissed his wife and looked at his crying daughter and cut the umbilical cord, then he gave the baby to Ms Beauregarde who will clean the baby and check to see if she was healthy.

"Where would we like to move Zoey?"

"Move her to room 16 with Willy, I'll bring the baby up."

"We would like to hold her."

"Everyone will get a chance to hold her."

Before they moved Zoey up to her room Willy turned to Wilbur and smiled.

"Do you want to hold your new granddaughter dad?"

"Give her to me." Willy gave his child to his dad as he looked down at his granddaughter knowing that he and Zoey had made a beautiful baby girl together.

"Hello there little girl, I'm your grandfather. I'm your daddy's dad, I'll take care of your teeth if you're in pain."

"Would mom like to hold her?"

"I would love to hold her." Wilbur brought the baby to his wife and took her granddaughter and looked into her eyes, they were blue like Zoey's "Hello little girl, I'm your grandmother. I'm your daddy's mommy."

Then Zack came up to Helena and smiled at his granddaughter.

"Can I hold her now?"

"Sure you can Zack." Helena gave the baby to Zack as he smiled at his granddaughter who is pale like Willy, she has Zoey's blonde hair and had blue eyes.

"Hello there princess, I'm your grandfather. I'm your mother's father."

"Now it's Martha's turn." Zack then gave the baby to his wife as she held her granddaughter in her arms.

"She's like you Zoey."

"She has pale skin, and she's like her dad."

"Can I hold her next mommy?"

"Sure Asia, you can hold your baby." Martha gave the baby to Asia to hold as she rocked the baby slowly as she was still awake and looking at her aunt.

"Have you fought of a name for the baby?"

"Her name will be. Elsa frozen Wonka."

"That's a wonderful name."

"We love that name so much, I know how much you loved the movie Frozen. And Elsa's name is based from that movie, she became queen."

"She'll Have my factory someday, for when I pass she'll have my factory."

"Hello there, my little niece. I'm aunt Asia, I'm your mommy's sister." Asia then gave the baby to Ms Beauregarde so she can clean the baby.

"We're tired, I think we need to sleep."

"It's ok, whenever you're awake you'll get to hold her again."

"Thank you."

"We'll take Zoey and Willy to their room now."

"Ok, let's go there."

At 8 pm Veruca and Violet saw Asia came in the candy room with news to tell the girls.

"So how's Zoey?"

"And how's the baby."

"It's a girl, and Zoey's doing fine along with the baby." Asia said.

"Can we see her and Willy with the baby?"

"Sure, I'll take you where the room is. Then I gotta lie down.

At room 16 door Veruca and Violet knocked on the door as Willy opened the door.

"Hey girls, I heard you coming up to the door."

"How did you know it was us?"

"I just know."

"How's Zoey doing?"

"And how's the baby?" Violet asked.

"The baby's with Ms Beauregarde to make sure she's healthy, but she'll be up here soon." Willy let Veruca and Violet in to see Zoey resting.

"I'm glad she's ok."

"Let's keep our voices down girls, Zoey is resting."

"Wonka, what's going on? why am I hearing more than one voice?" Zoey woke up and saw Veruca and Violet are in the room.

"Oh hey girls."

"Hello Zoey, how's the baby?"

"She's fine, Ms Beauregarde will be bringing her up in a minute."

"That's great that you had the baby Zoey."

"It is, Willy got to catch her."

"Did you caught the baby in your arms, when she was giving birth?"

"Yes I did, I was nervous but I did it." Willy replied as Ms Beauregarde brought the baby in her arms and placed it in Zoey's arms.

"She's very healthy, and she's in no health problems witch is good. She weighs 9 pounds and 7 ounces witch she's a healthy baby."

"Ok thank for you letting me know, so we'll have some alone time with our baby."

"Ok then, call me if you need anything." Ms Beauregarde said as she left the room.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Elsa." Zoey said "Elsa Frozen Wonka."

"What does Frozen mean?"

"It means Frozen solid, we fought it was great for her middle name."

"She's so small."

"But she's ll grow, just like you girls are today."

"WIlly, would you like to hold our daughter?"

"Yes please, I'll Show her to the girls." Willy was handed the baby from Zoey as he held his daughter in his arms he smiled at his daughter as she woke up to see her father who has pale skin like him, blue eyes like Zoey and her blonde hair "Hello my little girl, I'm your daddy. I'm the one who I was holding while you were born."

"He's got the magic touch of his daughter, she's not even crying when we hold her."

"Would you like to hold the baby Veruca?"

"Sure, I've never held a baby before."

"Well you get to hold my daughter, be careful not to drop her." Willy gave the baby to Veruca as she held the baby and stared at her, Veruca started to cry a little when she saw Elsa was half of the dad and half of the mom.

"Awww, Wonka you and Zoey made this perfect little girl. She's so cute and beautiful, she looks like her mother."

"She's so calm in your arms Veruca."

"She's not even crying or anything." Veruca replied as Elsa looked at Veruca she held her finger as she smiled at Veruca, Elsa didn't cry or squirm.

"Can I hold her next?"

"Ok Veruca, let's have Violet have a turn holding the baby." Willy was handed the baby from Veruca and he gave the baby to Violet who she notice that the baby is like her mother.

"Oh Willy and Zoey, she's so beautiful. I bet she'll grow up some day and take over the chocolate factory."

"She will, someday she will. Because she'll always be daddy's little girl." Willy kissed his wife as Elsa was about to cry.

"Willy, I think she's about to cry."

"Here let me take her for a minute to see what's wrong." Willy held his daughter who then started crying.

"I think she's hungry Wonka, bring her to me."

Willy brought his daughter to Zoey as she started to feed her daughter, Veruca and Violet smiled at their friends who are now parents. They knew that babies are wonderful moment for anyone who loved children.

"She's so cute."

"I bet she'll be like her mother."

"She's a beautiful girl we made Wonka."

"She sure is, want to let the boys in to see her?" Willy asked.

"Sure, we'll get the boys to see the baby."

"Want me to go get them?"

"Sure Violet, you can go and get the boys."

End of chapter 11


End file.
